Pokémon: The Blackburn Chronicles
by TheWriter22
Summary: Follow Riley Blackburn as he makes his way through the Pokémon world making friends and enemies along the way. This story will feature characters from various cartoons and TV shows. Rated T for language and violence in later chapters.
1. The Journey Begins

**Hello, Readers and welcome to my first attempt at a Pokémon story. I've been a fan of the franchise for years and I decided to put my other stories on hold for now (apologizes to my readers) hopefully this story will help get the gears turning. Now this story will have an OC traveling around the Pokémon world traveling to cities and towns based on TV shows. The story will have similarities to the Pokémon anime and contain elements from different TV shows. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the rest of the story as well.-TheWriter22**

* * *

The world of Pokémon, a fantastic place inhabited by interesting people and more importantly filled with over several hundred species of creatures called Pokémon, each with some unique abilities. These amazing creatures can normally be found all over living peacefully, from wide open green meadows to the darkest and deepest of caves, but as long as people can remember they have caught and trained Pokémon. Some of these Pokémon became people's pets while others trained them for combat against other Pokémon, those people are known as Pokémon Trainers and their goal in life is to become the very best like no one ever was. The idea of two Pokémon battling to satisfy the craving of combat for two people sounds barbaric but not only can these battles create friendships or rivalries between trainers but it also makes the Pokémon stronger which can increase the bond between Pokémon and trainer.

The sun was rising over the hill and it's rays shine upon the small town below, this town is known as Embark Town, this is where are story begins.

Embark Town is a quiet little town with a population just under ninety, it buildings and homes are of simple designs except for the Pokémon lab but more on that soon. For now we turn our attention to a small brick house with a white picket fence and a small garden underneath a large window which if you look inside you'll see a woman of average height with long brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a long sleeve light green shirt and a knee long white skirt. Her name is Eliza Blackburn but I'm afraid is not the one I brought you to this house to see, it was the person upstairs who Eliza was cooking breakfast for we're here to meet.  
"Riley, sweetheart, it's time to come down for breakfast." Eliza called up the stairs before returning to table to eat  
As she sat down she heard footsteps descending down the steps at a fast pace. She looked to see the owner of the footsteps making their way to the door.  
"Riley Nigel Blackburn, where do you think you're going?"  
The person at the door turned around revealing to us a male standing at 5'7 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black wind breaker jacket with two brown lines running vertically from the shoulders to the cuffs of the sleeves that he wore over a light dark grey shirt with a picture of a Golem on it. He wore a pair blue jeans, a pair of dark brown hiking boots, and had a crimson colored backpack over his left shoulder.  
"It's ten after seven, Professor Cypress will be giving away the starter Pokémon at any minute, unless you forgot today is the day that I start my Pokémon journey."  
"Don't be silly, I know you're leaving home today, that is why I made breakfast hoping we could have one last meal before you leave."  
Riley stared at his mother who had sadness in her eyes, so he placed his bag down next to the door and walked over then sat down at the table. His mom smiled as she went over to the counter to grab the syrup for the waffles.  
"_I can't believe even at the age of sixteen I fall for her sad mom trick_." Riley thought as he took a bite of his bacon  
It was forty minutes after seven and Riley had finished his breakfast and was getting ready to walk out the door. He told his mother goodbye but she informed him that she was going to meet him at Cypress's lab after he chose his first Pokémon.  
"Then I'll see you in a bit." Riley promised before walking out the door  
Riley walked through the gate of the picket fence then made his way up the road towards Professor Cypress's home/laboratory. On his way he couldn't help but smile as the day he's waited for since he was six had come, the only question was which Pokémon would he choose, normally the choices would be between a fire-type, a water-type, or a grass-type Pokémon. However Cypress had decided to change it up this year and let the trainers choose from three Pokémon rare to the area. Riley began to run at the halfway point and reached the lab in no time, but when he arrived he saw a large group of people standing around at the main entrance. He made his way trough the crowd to see what every one was looking at, for standing in front of him were two trainers showing off their Pokémon. The first trainer was a younger female and next to her was a sheep looking Pokémon called Mareep, while the second trainer was male a little older than the girl but younger than Riley with a Pokémon that resembled an extremely hair pig called Swinub.  
"Crud, two out of three taken." Riley said  
He was getting ready to go get his Pokémon when someone in the crowd shouted.  
"Look, here comes the third trainer."  
Riley looked and saw the third trainer walking towards them, it was a young man wo was the same height as Riley, he had black hair and green eyes, he wore a grey jacket over a red shirt, he had on a pair blue jeans along with black running shoes, and a black backpack on their back. Riley immediately recognized the person.  
"Kip Cypress?" He shouted loud enough that the boy heard him  
"We'll if it isn't Riley Blackburn," Kip acknowledged Riley, "did you come here to see me off on my journey?"  
"I actually came here to get my first Pokémon." Riley corrected  
"I'm afraid your too late for I've got the best Pokémon my uncle had to offer, here let me show you."  
Kip pulled out a metallic ball, the top half was a bright red while the bottom half was white and there was black line going around the middle and forming a black circle with a white button in the middle.  
"Inside this Poké ball is the Pokémon that will make me champion, come on out, Gible."  
When the Poké ball opened up there was a flash of white light, the light moved to the ground and started to take shape. The light cleared and there stood a small Pokémon, it was small and pudgy with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. It was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. It had a horn on each side of its head with a light blue stripe in the middle plus another single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. The most noticeable feature was the fin on its head.  
"What do you think?"  
"I'm confused, I thought you wanted to become a Pokémon professor like your uncle." Riley stated  
"True, I did until a few years ago when my dad took me to a Pokémon tournament in Redbark City, there I saw trainers with Pokémon so powerful that I stood up in my seat and cheered and afterwards I told myself that one day that'll be me standing in the spotlight with my unstoppable Pokémon."  
"Okay, that is enough, Kip." Someone said  
Riley and the rest of the crowd look behind Kip to see an older looking man with grayish black hair, dressed in a white lab coat, a blue shirt, black slacks and shoes. The man was Professor Walter Cypress, the local Pokémon professor and Kip's uncle.  
"Come on, Uncle Walter, I'm just showing of my awesome Gible."  
"We'll you three kids better be off, it would be best if you reached Hinspiel City before dark."  
No argument came from Kip as he and the other two trainers said goodbye before heading out to begin their journey. Professor Cypress turned to go back to his home when someone approached him.  
"Excuse me, Professor."  
Cypress turned around to see Riley standing in full traveling gear.  
"Hello, Riley," he greeted, "going on a hike today?"  
"No, I was hoping to start my journey today."  
"I'm afraid all the starter Pokémon are gone, maybe you can try again next year."  
"I don't want sound like a brat but I've been waiting for this for ten years."  
"Why did you wait ten years when you could start at age ten?"  
"I felt I wasn't ready to leave home yet, but I spend some of my free time taking survival training courses to prepare myself to venture out into the wild."  
"Sounds like your real serious about becoming a Pokémon trainer."  
"I sure am," Riley shouted with enthusiasm, "so are you sure there isn't a Pokémon for me?"  
Cypress stared at Riley a boy he knew almost all his life, a boy who several times had helped him out around his lab during the summers. Now the same boy was standing in front of him asking for a Pokémon, he wasn't lying when he said all starter Pokémon were all gone but then he had an idea.  
"Okay, Riley, I'll give you a Pokémon, follow me."  
Riley chuckled before following Cypress to his lab. Once inside he started to remember all the times he helped out the professor and like all those times he smiled like crazy. Then out of nowhere something tackled him, when he looked he saw a red, penguin-like Pokémon with a white, hollow tail. Its face and chest covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above its eyes. Black markings surround its circular eyes, and it had a light yellow beak and feet with two toes and a single white dot on his stomach. It was Professor Cypress's own personal Pokémon, Delibird.  
"Hey, Delibird," Riley greeted the Pokémon with a pat on the head, "good to see you pal."  
The most interesting thing about this Pokémon is that it uses its hollow tail as a sack which it carries various items, and wasting no time Delibird reached into the sack and pulled out an oatmeal cookie. Cypress saw this and didn't look amused.  
"Delibird, what have I told you about taking the cookies off my desk?"  
"Deli deli." Was all the Pokémon could say  
"I know they are your favorite but if you just ask me instead of just taking them then I wouldn't be so mad."  
Delibird didn't say anything. Instead he reached into the sack and pulled out another cookie which he gave to Cypress who smiles as he accepted the apology before continuing his business with Riley on which Delibird decided to tag along. They entered a room full of different computers and machines and in the center of the room as a small table that until recently had three Poké balls on it.  
"Wait right here, Riley." Cypress instructed as he went into another room  
Riley stood excited for he was about to receive his first ever Pokémon. Honestly he didn't care what Pokémon he got he was just happy that he was finally going to start his journey. Delibird meanwhile was wondering around the lab doing some of his task, like sweeping the floor. Then Cypress came back into the room ten minutes later with an item in each hand. In his left Riley saw a red PDA like device with a Poké ball logo on the front and in his right hand was a Poké ball.  
"Sorry I took so long," he apologized, "I was trying to choose the right Pokémon for you and I believe I got it."  
He held his hands out and Riley eagerly took both objects.  
"I finally have my very own Pokémon." Riley shouted with joy  
"Go on, call out your Pokémon." Cypress suggested  
Riley smiled as he turned around, took a deep breath, then got into a pose similar to that of a pitcher in baseball.  
"All right, come on out." He shouted as he threw the Poké ball  
When the ball left his hand it opened and the same light that came from Kip's ball emerged. This time when the light cleared the Pokémon was wasn't anything like Kip's, the Pokémon was a short, crocodile looking creäture with a long snout and tail. Its body was mostly light brown except for the black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It had a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resembled binoculars and with black shrouding all around the front.  
"What is this Pokemon?"he asked  
"I suggest you use that I gave you." Cypress said  
"What will it do?"  
"It's called a Pokédex, and every time you come across a new Pokémon all you have to do is open it and it will tell you what you need to know."  
"Cool, let's try it."  
He turned back towards his Pokémon, opened up the Pokédex and pointed it at his Pokémon.  
"Sandile," the device spoke in an electronic male voice while revealing the Pokémon's identity, "The Desert Croc Pokémon, Sandile is commonly found in the desert where it uses the heat from the sand to regulate its body heat and the black circle around its eyes is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun."  
"Sandile, sounds like a cool Pokémon."  
Riley walked over to Sandile and reached down to pick him up.  
"You ready to go on an amazing journey?" Riley ask his Pokémon  
Sandile stared at him then without warning it began snapping its powerful jaw at him. Luckily Riley was able to keep Sandile away from his face.  
"Don't worry," Cypress said, "he'll do that until he gets to know you better."  
"I bet by the time we reach Hinspiel City we'll be the best of friends."  
Cypress smiled at Riley's optimism knowing that Sandile isn't that hard to train but befriending it would be a challenge but he had a feeling that Riley could pull it off in a few hours. He then remembered something important.  
"Hold on, Riley, there is something else I need to give you for your journey,"Cypress said before handing him six Poké balls,"you can catch some more Pokémon for your team but remember you can only can carry six Pokémon at a time."  
"What happens to the seventh?" Riley asked  
"It will be automatically transported here for safe keeping," Cypress explained, "Now if you're ready to go I'll walk you out."  
He led Riley and Sandile (who Riley decided to leave out of his Poké ball for now) outside where his mother and some of the other townspeople were there to see him off.  
"I can't believe it my son is officially a Pokémon trainer, so where is the lucky Pokémon?" His mother wondered  
"Right here," Riley replied as he picked up Sandile and held the Pokémon up to his mom, "say hello to Sandile."  
"I'll say this he is cute." His mother commented as she went to touch its nose  
"Mom, be careful." Riley warned her  
Then just like in the lab Sandile started snapping his jaw uncontrollably. Riley stepped back until the snapping stopped.  
"Sorry about that, we're in the bonding phase, once he begins to like me he'll stop doing that, I promise."  
"We'll I hope so, for I want you to have all your fingers when you come back."  
His mother then reached into her pocket and pulled out a black cellphone looking device.  
"Here, take this Poké gear used it to call me everyday."  
Riley took the Poké gear and placed it in this pocket, he then put Sandile back on the ground so that his mother could give him a hug goodbye.  
"Call me as soon as you reach Hinspiel City, okay."  
"Don't worry I'll call."  
The hug ended and Riley began walking away from crowd. He then remembered his Pokémon  
"Come on, Sandile, let's roll."  
Sandile didn't budge he remained still, this got Riley worried for he was afraid that Sandile wasn't going to listen to him, however his worries soon ended as Sandile took a step forward and made his way to Riley who smiled then turned back around and continued to make his way towards the edge of town while waving goodbye to his mom and his hometown of Embark Town.

* * *

**The chapter is done but the story is just beginning and I bet there are several questions going through your head. "What will be the first Pokémon he catches?", "What show will the first city be based on?", etc. I'm afraid you'll have to keep reading to find out. Stay tuned**


	2. New Pokémon New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokémon related or any fictional characters from any TV show or cartoon, I do however own Riley Blackburn and any other OC that will appear in this story.**

**At last the second chapter to The Blackburn Chronicles.**

**Before we begin I like to go over something real quick. Words that are in **_italics _**will mean someone is thinking, words in _Bold/italics_****will mean the Pokédex is talking, and** underlined **words means someone is reading a sign, a poster, or a boom title**.** Enjoy**

* * *

We join Riley and Sandile as they continue to make their way towards Hinspiel City. It was twelve thirty when they reached the forest near Embark Town, Riley whose been walking for hours decided to take a break and sat down in the shade of a large tree, Sandile made himself comfortable as Riley searched in his bag for some food.  
"Here we go," Riley said as he pulled out two things of beef jerky,"I think you'll like these a lot."  
He held a piece down in front of Sandile's face, who lifted his head slightly to smell the piece of dried meat. By the way he smiled Riley assumed he liked the smell of it but then Sandile opened his mouth and lunged forward. Riley quickly dropped the piece of jerky and Sandile caught it in his mouth and began to chew happily.  
"Okay that was close, you almost Captain Hooked me."  
Sandile turned his head and looked at Riley while he chewed on the jerky that he almost amputated Riley's hand to get. Riley sat straight up and looked at his Pokémon directly in the eyes.  
"Look, Professor Cypress said that you would quit constantly trying to bite the more we get to know each other, now in the few hours we've spent together the amount of times you tried to bite me have deceased so I know there is some part of you that is starting to like me."  
Sandile didn't say anything as he turned his head back and continued chewing. Riley gave up on trying to get through to the little reptile and thought this would be a good time to take a little nap. A few hours passed as Riley slept until a loud rattle woke him, he knew right away that the rattling was coming from his bag.  
"Sandile, stay out of my bag." Riley shouted while his eyes were still closed  
However when he opened his eyes he saw Sandile laying a few feet from him asleep.  
"If you're right there then who is going through my bag?"  
Riley slowly turned his head to the right where he saw two furry legs sticking out of his bag. He then slowly approached his bag, taking extra precaution not to alert the thing rummaging through his stuff to his presence. He manage to reach his bag and without thinking he grabbed the pair of legs and pulled the creäture out of his bag with enough force that Riley lost his footing and fell backwards on to the ground which the sound of the crash woke up Sandile who quickly turned to face Riley. The said trainer was able to get back up just in time to see the menace once and for all. To his surprise it was a Pokémon, this one resembled as a bear cub covered in short, orange-brown fur that stood on two legs. Its muzzle was a light tan color with a small black nose and black eyes. It had a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it's ears we're round. It had three claws on its forepaws, and two claws on its hind paws and it's tail was short, round, and puffy.  
"Let's see what I'm dealing with exactly." Riley said as he pulled out his Pokédex.  
"**_Teddiursa, The Little Bear Pokémon_**," the Pokédex informed, "**_This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and enjoys licking its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey_**."  
"Then what is it doing in my bag?"  
That is when he notice the Teddiursa holding three pieces of jerky in its left hand.  
"Hey give that back." Riley hollered at the little Pokémon  
At that moment Teddiursa made a run for it and Riley learned that the Pokédex was right about it being frightened easily.  
"You're not getting away from me," Riley said as picked up his bag, "for I'm going to catch you."  
He bolted after the Pokémon while Sandile watched until he saw the jerky in the bear's hand, Sandile let out a growl before chasing after the thieving Pokémon. Riley was about to catch up to Teddiursa when suddenly he saw Sandile run past him so did the Teddiursa who looked back for a brief second then did its best to increase its speed.  
The view switches to the middle of the forest where we see someone walking along the path. It was a girl standing at 5'6 with dirty blonde hair that she had in a low ponytail and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a pine green light jacket over a purple shirt, a pair of dark grey hiking pants, and a pair of plain grey sneakers. She also had a purple duffle bag with a pattern similar to that on an Arbok's belly. She was looking at a map trying to figure out where to go, that is when she heard something approaching from behind, She turned and saw a Teddiursa running down the path.  
"Alright," she said pulling out a Poké ball, "looks like I'm going to get me a Teddiursa."  
Her moment of joy ended when she spotted two more figures, the first one was a Pokémon she didn't recognize while the other was a boy who was smiling as he followed the two Pokémon. Somehow the chase led the unknown Pokémon chasing the Teddiursa in a circle around her. She tried to get out but before she could move the tail of the second Pokémon hit her left ankle with enough force causing her to fall to the ground. This however didn't stop the chase as it continued.  
"This is getting ridiculous," Riley remarked, "time to see what attacks Sandile can use."  
He opened his Pokédex and found a list off attacks for Sandile.  
"Sandile, use Bite."  
Sandile heard the command and close the gap between him and Teddiursa, who turned to see Sandile jumping up and clamping it jaw around its right arm. This caused the bear Pokémon to spin in a desperate attempt to shake of the Pokémon biting it. Eventually Teddiursa succeeded in throwing off Sandile who landed a few feet away, however due to all the spinning Teddiursa lost sight of where it was going and ran face first into a tree resulting in it begin knocked out. Riley smiled as he took out a Poké ball which he threw at the unconscious Teddiursa, when it made contact the ball opened and the Teddiursa began to glow red as it transformed into a type of energy before being sucked inside the Poké ball. The ball landed and started to shake while the button on front flickered red.  
"Come on, please don't break out."  
The Poké ball shook and shook then stopped and the red light faded. Riley chuckled as ran over to the Poké ball containing the new caught Teddiursa.  
"Welcome to the party, Teddiursa," Riley greeted before turning to Sandile, "you okay pal?"  
Sandile had gotten back up and proceeded to run towards Riley who bent down to embrace his Pokémon in a hug, this moment shattered when Sandile ran past him and began eating the jerky that Teddiursa dropped when it ran into the tree.  
"Wait, so you're telling me the reason you chased after Teddiursa only because it took the jerky?"  
Sandile nodded his head yes while chewing on the jerky. Riley couldn't help but groan at his Pokémon's actions. That is when he heard someone laugh, he turned to a girl walking up to him.  
"Sorry, I find it funny that your Pokémom attacked that Teddiursa just to get some food." The girl explained  
"Tell me about," Riley agreed, "here I thought Sandile was starting to like me."  
This seemed to intrigue the girl's interest.  
"So that's a Sandile," she said,"I never seen one before, where did you catch it?"  
"I didn't catch him, he is actually my starter Pokémon."  
"Weird Pokémon to start out with, how are yo two getting along?"  
"At first he wouldn't stop biting me and now, we'll I'm not sure."  
"How long had you had him?"  
"Only a couple of hours, I'm hoping if he's out of his ball for a while then we'll get along."  
"Reminds of when I started out."  
"How long have you been a trainer?" Riley asked  
"Around a month and a half, I came from Redbark City with my Spheal."  
"Spheal?"  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a Poké ball from her bag.  
"Time to say hello, Spheal."  
When the Poké ball opened a spherical, seal-like creäture appeared, it had a short, flat tail with light blue plushy fur and several white spots of various sizes on its back. The eyes black and circular, it had small tusks protruding from its upper jaw, its ears small and rounded. Both it's stubby flippers and its underside was beige.  
"Spheal." The Pokémon greeted  
Riley naturally took out his Pokédex.  
"**_Spheal, The Clap Pokémon_**," the Pokédex informed, "**_Its round body makes it a poor swimmer and can only move around by walking slowly, or rolling, when happy or cheerful this Ice/Water type Pokémon will clap its fins_**."  
"Neat Pokémon you got here."  
The girl was enjoying the smile on the boy's face as he examined her Spheal, that is when an idea popped into her head.  
"You and I should have a quick battle." She suggested  
"Excuse me?" Riley questioned  
"A battle," the girl repeated, "Sandile VS Spheal."  
"I maybe a rookie but I know very well that Sandile is part ground type thus giving Spheal a double type advantage."  
"I'm only trying to help for a battle is the easiest way for a trainer and his Pokémon to bond."  
"I'll challenge the next person I see for I doubt you're the only trainer around here."  
Riley looked down at his watch and noticed the time.  
"I would love to stay but I have to reach Hinspiel City before dark."  
"Do you mind if I tag along?"  
"I hate for you to go out your way."  
"Well ironically I was heading that way before your attempt to capture Teddiursa slowed me down."  
"Hello, I caught it remember," Riley pointed out, "although I guess it won't hurt to have another human to talk to along the way."  
"Good, I'm Clara Goddard by the way." The girl finally introduced herself  
"Riley Blackburn."  
The two shook hands before they each got ready to make their way through the forest towards Hinspiel City.  
"So, Riley," Clara spoke up, "where did you and Sandile come from exactly?"  
"Embark Town." Riley answered  
"Cool, so do you know Professor Walter Cypress?  
"Obviously, since he gives all trainers who start in Embark Town their starter Pokémon."  
"Silly question, sorry."  
"My turn for a question," Riley said, "who gave you Spheal?"  
"I actually had him for over a year," Clara answered," you see both my parents are reporters for the Redbark Times, which means frequent trips around the world, anyways last year I tagged along with them as usual when they went up north to report on some archaeological find but long story short I found Spheal playing around the site and the rest pretty much wrote itself."  
"How did your parents take it when you told them you wanted to become a Pokémon Master?"  
"Oh I don't want to become a master of Pokémon." Clara stated  
"Why, don't think you have the skills to become number one?"  
"It's not that, it's just I've dreamt of becoming a reporter myself one day."  
"How come your out here then?"  
"Weren't you listening I just said I wanted to become a reporter."  
"You said that it is your dream."  
"A dream I'm planning on fulfilling for I'm out here to find a story that I hope will live up to my parent's reputation," she informed, "as for you Riley Blackburn, what is purpose of being out here?  
"I always enjoyed the idea traveling the world, going to new places, meeting new people and seeing new Pokémon," Riley explained, "plus you know, to become a Pokémon Master in the process."  
"Then you'll need to capture more Pokémon because I'm afraid two won't help you complete that goal."  
"At least I have two, all you have is Spheal."  
"Wrong, I have two other Pokémon who you might see later," Clara corrected, "if you can wait that long."  
After walking for nearly two hours the trio (Riley, Sandile, and Clara) saw a sign up ahead.  
"Hinspiel City," Riley read the sign, "six miles."  
"We better get moving if we want to get there before dark." Clara suggested  
Riley nodded then started to run down the road followed by Sandile and Clara.

* * *

**Not only did Riley catch his first Pokémon but he has made a new friend named Clara. What will the next part of the adventure hold? Stay tuned. P.S. I really want this story to work, so I'm opened to any suggestions for this story.**


End file.
